Flying High
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: Echoes: She was still there, her voice faint, yet so loud, and he wished she would come back and kiss him one last time...
1. Symbol

Beautiful Storm Dancer would like to represent :

Beautiful Storm Dancer's Collection of Danny Phantom one-shots/drabbles.

This is where I will upload any random one shot's that pop into my crazy little mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Butch? No, I didn't think so.

Pairing: DxS

(Too bad for all you DxV fans :D)

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

LINE BREAK

Symbols

LINE BREAK

I looked at the insignia on my chest and sighed. Everybody, and I mean everybody, had a symbol, whether it's a person, object, picture, it didn't matter. It's what the symbol represented that matters. Mine represents, the one on my chest, freedom, fighting, courage, and most importantly hope.

I'm the town's protector, I keep the city safe. The town's safety and welfare is my responsibility. I stood between the humans and the ghosts.

The town was mine, and I, the towns.

The D with a P inside of it stood out on the black canvas of my jumpsuit. Sticking out, unnaturally white. A splash of color in a world of dull shades of gray. I remember where this symbol originated from. Ironically enough, it originated from my symbol.

As a matter of fact, my symbol was a girl. Sam. My best friend, but oh how I wish it was more… Interesting how these things worked. SO interesting it was almost funny.

I briefly glance at the city, sitting on the roof of the tallest building in the whole city. Though idly I thought ,and with a bitter laugh, "Wouldn't people be suspicious if they saw, loser Danny Fenton, sitting on top of a building that has no access stairs, or any means of ways to get on the roof?"

I sat there for awhile, listening to the sounds of the city I saved, (so many times that I had actually lost count! Though I'm willing to admit that Tucker must have it recorded on his PDA…), when suddenly I heard an achingly familiar voice speak.

"I knew you'd be here."

It made me smile, hearing her voice, then I heard her move over, closer to me, and sit down. Legs dangling over the building like mine. If she fell, she knew I'd catch her…

"What're you thinking about?" she asked me quietly. I shrugged, knowing if I spoke it would break the spell she had cast upon me.

"…" silence followed my answer. Finally I couldn't stand it. "…Symbols…I was thinking about symbols." I heard her let out a breath, almost like shaky laughter.

I was tempted to ask 'What's your symbol?' but before I could she spoke.

"Really? What's your…symbol?" She tried to be non-chalant but I heard a small under tone. A layer of true curiosity and hope. Just like Jazz, whenever we had one of our 'sessions' together. She wasn't really trying to dig. She just wanted to know.

I turned bright red, thanking Clock Work that she couldn't see my face.

Hoping to distract her I deflected the question by asking her the same question.

"What's your symbol?" I asked. I looked at her face for the first time so far. She looked beautiful the way the light hit her, but then again she was always beautiful. She wore her usual outfit, her hair put up into a small ponytail while the rest was down and complemented her soft shaped face. Her black belly tank top, with her signature oval on it, and her black and green cross patterned skirt, long purple socks, with black and purple combat boots. Her lilac eyes were bright and held a mischievous glint in them. Her soft purple lips half turned in a smile.

She leaned close to me, and I could feel myself freeze. She came closer and kissed my cheek, right on the edge of my lips. Then leaned closer, her lips at my ear…

"You…" she whispered.

-THE END-

XD Hope you liked!


	2. Late Night Concerts

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny D: Or She's A Rebel

A bit OOC?

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Title: Late Night Concerts

Summary: Danny sings a song for a certain goth…

**-LINE BREAK-**

I was sitting on top of the Fenton Ops Center. Or basically the roof of my house. I smiled to myself, and adjusted my electric guitar on my leg. I turned up the amp. I checked the microphone, it was turned on. Volume was all the way up.

"Oh **yeah**, they'll **_hear_** this." I whispered to myself slightly away from the microphone.

"Good evening Amity Park!" I shouted into the microphone. People down below looked up startled. People came out of their houses.

I laughed, a deep sounding booming laugh, as a crowd formed below.

"How is everyone tonight?" I shouted into the mic. I heard a lot of responses.

I heard Dash shout. "Hey Fenturd what's a loser like you doing with a rockin guitar like that?"

I chuckled.

"Well Dash…let me show you what I'm doing with a sweet thing like this!" I responded, while motioning to my guitar.

"Like he could play." Dash snorted to his friends, and they all agreed.

"On behalf of Danny Phantom, I'm going to sing a few songs that he requested me to sing…about…a special girl. She'll know who she is." I stated with a winked towards Sam who had joined the crowd. Nobody else saw this but Tuck and Sam. Sam turned bright red. There were whispers about the Phantom comment.

"I bet it's about me!" Paulina shouted.

I saw my parents down there. Everyone who lived in Amity Park had gathered to see the towns zero, and ironically, town hero, yet unknown to everyone. I hoped they'd figure it out on there own.

I played a prelude, and then started to sing.

_"She's A Rebel! She's A Saint!_

_She's Salt Of The Earth_

_And she's Dangerous!"_

_I wasn't paying attention but immersed myself it not the song._

_"She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante!"_

_"Missing link on the brink of destruction_

_From Chicago, To Toronto…_

_She's the one that they call Ol' Whatshername"_

_"She's the symbol of resistance_

_And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade"_

I played the notes, after that part and got ready to sing again. I heard the voices and some people were even chanting my name. I could see why Ember liked this.

_"Is she dreamin' What I'm thinkin'?"_

I remembered when Nocturne had come to town, and how Sam's dream was the same as mine…

_"Is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate?"_

I remembered the times where she'd get jealous. Even when she turned into a dragon.

"Is she trouble, like I'm trouble?"

I remember Freak Show and how her parents had gotten a restraining order on me.

_"Make it a double twist of fate or a melody of that…_

_She sings the revolution"_

I remember how we'd taunt the A list or pull pranks on them. Or even when we'd 'rebel' against them. I remember how she rebels against her parents and their rules…and I smirk.

_"The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation,_

_That I just can't define…"_

_"Well nothing comes to mind…"_

I glanced at Sam, to find that she was staring right back.

I continued playing the guitar solo, and people weren't noting who I was staring at…well Tucker was. I could just imagine the taunts after this.

_"She sings the revolution,_

_The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation…!"_

_"That I just can't define…_

_Well, nothing comes to mind…"_

_"She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the Earth_

_And she's dangerous!"_

_"She's a rebel,_

_A vigilante_

Missing link on the brink of destruction!"

_"She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint"_

I remember all the times we'd spend together. Like a large headache, I was reminded of how many times we'd save the world together…

_"She's the salt of the Earth_

_And she's dangerous…!"_

_"She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink of destruction!"_

_"She's a rebel…"_

_"She's a rebel.."_

_"She's a rebel.."_

_"And she's dangerous!"_

_"She's a rebel…."_

_"She's a rebel…"_

_"She's a rebel…"_

_"AND SHE'S **DANGEROUS**!"_

As I finished, I could hear my own breaths. I heard the cheers, but they didn't matter. Only her reaction did…

As I watched her, she smiled. Then nodded. And I screamed into the microphone causing everyone to jump at the loudness of it.

It was an excited scream though!

"Thank you very much for listening! You've been great Amity Park, but now I've got some business to attend to!" I shouted into the microphone.

Then I flipped off the switches and unplugged my guitar. I ran, slipping my guitar on my back, and ran into Sam on the way down.

She came close…and pulled me in a deep kiss.

Her lips were sweet, and she smelled like cherries. I put my arm on her waist and she slipped her arms behind my neck bringing herself closer.

She ended the kiss, to my disappointment. And we took deep breaths.

"Thank you… it was _really_ good." She whispered and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"So…wanna do something, an activity of some sort, Friday?" I asked. Nervous.

"What kind of '_activity_'?" She whispered and I giggled, and suddenly we were both laughing.

"Of course!" She said. "I'll go on a date with you. Pick me up at 7pm…try not to be late." she said winking and turning around racing down the stairs…leaving me standing in my spot…staring after her.

**-LINEBREAK-**

I know, bad ending…


	3. Every Hero Has A Song

Title: Every Hero Has A Song, You Idiot.

"Okay class, the assignment is to write a song about whatever, as long as it's appropriate." Lancer droned, but this time students listened. Some bambled on, and Dash the stupid idiot he was shouted out how his song was about, of course football. The most boring sport ever.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Tuck and Sam. Who happened to sit near me. Sam was seated to the left of me (we were sitting in the back and I was closest to the window) and Tuck was seated in front of me. They turned to me when Lancer went back to his computer, we had chosen our seats this way because all the other kids in the class gave us cover.

"I know what we should do! We should write a rap." Tuck whispered, his eyes alight with mischief. I rolled my eyes and Sam snickered.

"about what? Your undying love for valerie?" I joined in with her quiet laughing as Tuck turned red, a nice change.

"You two are ones to speak, Lovebirds." He taunted and I glared at him.

"We are not lovebirds!" We whisper shouted at the same time to Tuck, who leaned back slightly in surprise.

"Deny all you want." He said, and I pulled down his beret, and turned to Sam.

Suddenly she smiled. "I got it! We should write you a theme song!" She said, excited. Her beautiful lilac eyes were filled with emotions and her hair, so soft and perfect -

I stopped in my train of thoughts and gave myself a mental glare. Then Tuck leaned forward, agreeing with sam.

"You are a superhero and every superhero needs a song!" He stated happily. I smiled and nodded. Then an idea struck me.

"we should each write our own theme song, and then have someone, like Jazz, pick which ones best!" I chirped.

I wrote some words down and kept going. The rhythm, tune, and words echoing in my head. By the time I was finished Sam and Tucker were still writing. We had about 2 more minutes left. Suddenly Sam put down her pencil looking pleased with herself and right when Lancer got up tuck put down his. I stuck my tongue out at them.

As a sign of 'I-am-so-going-to-win-this'. They glared, sam playfully glaring while Tucker was just laughing and glaring.

"Ok class, everyone will get to read theres, and if I believe you are not reading what you have written I am going to read it for you." Mr. Lancer stated.

Shit.

This was unexpected, I thought he would make us throw it away like always. Sam and Tucker looked the same as I did. Surprised.

"Let's start off with Ms. Gray." He stated and Valerie came up and repeated the words on her paper. Her song was about how Phantom was a menace and a few students thought it was good. Everyone clapped but Sam, Tuck, and I. we all glared.

"Ms. Sanchez." He called out.

After another ten agonizing minutes of horrible songs, especially Dash's which made no sense at all, my name was called.

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer called, coldly, expecting nothing.

I frowned, and blushed as everyone looked at me. Suddenly as I was walking to the front I motioned for Sam and Tucker to come up.

"I want you sing the background." I whispered to Sam, and I showed her what she was to sing. She nodded, smiling.

"Tuck I want you to do the beat." He nodded, he could do this. Even if he couldn't sing, he could come up with the background noise very well.

"Ok. This is uh our song. We all worked together on this." I stated. Sam and Tuck had agreed it would be best if they didn't read theirs.

Thank god I was a good singer.

"Start it Tuck!" I called and he started a good beat and tune. I smiled.

"Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen." My voice was echo-y, for I had tapped into my ghost powers.

"Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom." Sam whispered, her voice perfect.

"When it didn't quiet work his folks, they jut quit!"

"Then Danny took a look inside of it." Sam and I sang that line together.

"There was a great big flash everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged!" I sang, er rapped.

"Phantom, phantom." Sam whispered.

"When he first woke up…he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls disappear and fly!" I added.

"He was much more unique than the other guys." Sam sang, louder.

Then all three of us sang the next verse.

"It was then Danny knew what he had to do! He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through, he's here to fight for ME and YOU!" We shouted, throwing our arms in the air. We were enjoying this. We sounded great.

"Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny phantom, gonna catch 'm all cause he's Danny phantom, gonna catch 'em all cause he's…." Sam whispered.

"Danny Phantom." We all ended.

The class was shocked into silence. Sam and I turned towards each other and burst out laughing while Tucker was handing the paper to Lancer, who had been collecting them after they were recited, or in our case sang.

Then, a voice rang out across the room.

"You're Phantom?" Valerie asked, mortified. Sam and I exchanged glances and stopped laughing. I paled, and then realized.

"Oh my god, Tucker was right! I was revealed by work!" I shouted. Sam snickered and rolled her eyes, while Tucker jumped up and shouted yes.

"You owe me 20 bucks dude!" Tucker shouted while doing a victory dance.

"You suck." I mumbled.

And that's how everyone came to know me as Danny Phantom.

(Also, that's how I lost my allowance. To Tucker, great.)


	4. Echoes

After all, she was just an echo in his mind. Her voice was just another whisper in the wind. Her soul, her life, gone, but she was still here. She told me she should would wait for me. And she is.

So here I am, sitting in my usual desk, in Mr. Lancer's. The desk to the immediate front and left of me were unoccupied. Whenever I looked at them, I felt my heart twist a bit.

"Mr. Fenton, can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Lancer called to me. I turned my blank gaze at him. I couldn't speak, no -wouldn't speak. My mouth didn't move to the answer on my lips. I continued to stare at him blankly. Some of my classmates snickered at me, others pitied me, some…just ignored me. I preferred the last one, or maybe none of them.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Daniel." Mr. Lancer snapped, and I blinked. A flicker of recognition.

"I'm waiting for you Daniel, and so are your friends."

An echo. A different echo. A bad echo. His echo.

"N..no." I finally answered, my voice cracked, and scratchy and quiet. A few kids in the class winced, a majority (including , looked surprise, and I'm sure I did too).

"Hm." He replied coldly, and I stopped paying attention, but then again…had I even been paying attention at all?

This all felt like a dream. Like a nightmare. The only thing that kept me going was Jazz, I couldn't leave her. I was all she had. I kept her sane, and she kept me sane. She was the only one left. The only one left that accepted me, and loved me.

It was both our curse to bare now, and she promised she would help whenever I needed it. Yet, sometimes, I caught her weeping, crying for her dead lover, and I would be reminded of what I had done, what I should've prevented.

Worthless, useless, stupid.

I grit my teeth against the sudden onslaught of pain, brought by memories. She would hug me, comfort me if she saw me now, but she never would again. All I had of her was memories, echoes, some loud, some faint, but still there.

I was a deplorable being. A freak, a curse, a burden.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Even thinking of what I had done made me sick. I felt dead, even more so than usual. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, willing the sickness to go away. Willing him to away.

Dark Dan, as he preferred, was a monster, therefore making him a monster. A murderer.

Her body was cold, and her eyes were blank. His skin was pale, and his expression changed, but he still remembered the pain and love he saw on his face as he died.

Jazz…I'm so sorry, he's dead, your love, true and innocent, was dead. And I had killed him.

Samantha…Sam…I love you, and I'm so sorry that you died, and I'm sorry that it was my face that you saw last. I'm so sorry that you died in a horrible way, a painful death. I hear that you lived the longest. You held out till you could. It must've been painful, and I'd do anything to get a second chance, I mean everyone else in the world got a second chance so why not me? Was it because I wasn't worth it? Or because the observants wouldn't 'let you'? Why won't you come back?

Black, the sound of her heart eating, smiling, laughter, sarcastic remarks.

I sat there sadly, willing the echoes to bring her back.


End file.
